Love vs Hate
by BandGeeK24
Summary: well i posted this a long time ago! here is the WAY better revised version...oh and who ever was complaining about the hospital situation it's fixed!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! ok! this is a revised edition to the crappy story i posted a few years ago...yes i know the first one was terrible. Thank you to all of the people that told me because without that encouragement i would not have gotten off of my lazy butt to write a better version of it. i'm pretty sure they are OOC. i'm sorry about that but i'm tired and i am NOT writing it over again! here's what i got...

* * *

A depressed looking Cindy opened the door. "Hi." she said…knowing full well why he was there.

"Look I have only one thing to say to you. We're over." He started to walk away.

"Neutron! Why can't you just listen to me for once?" A young blonde Cindy Vortex yelled as she ran off her front porch.

"Because. I just…well I guess I just thought you loved me more than this and well the thought of reliving that moment is just too hard for me…" Jimmy Neutron forcefully replied to her…Jimmy was a handsome (well sexy boy in Cindy's POV) in the 12th grade. He was a genius and could be very stubborn at times.

"Well can you just wait a minute and let me explain?" said Cindy calming down.

"Fine!" he snarled. Cindy was also in the 12th grade although not quite a genius she was still extremely smart. As the two sat down on Cindy's front porch, Cindy began to explain.

"You see Jimmy I didn't want to do that…I mean come on you're a great guy! Why would I want to do that to you?" tears started forming in her eyes as the memory of last night hunted her soul.

(Flashback)

It all started when Jimmy had finally gotten up the guts to ask Cindy out and they were finally going out. Things were great at first but then they started arguing, and their relationship started to crumble. The worst part is, that they would argue over the dumbest things, like who got better grades or who was looking at who, and it just seemed to fall apart as quickly as it had started. Then 2 months later on Nick had come to visit Cindy while Jimmy was away on an extended trip to mars.

-Ding-dong-

"Coming!!" yelled Cindy. "Um…hi Nick what are you doing here?"

"I just decided to drop by to tell you something…" he swooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately, and before she could even try to get him off of her Jimmy appeared in the door way with a dozen red roses and a beautifully wrapped gift.

"Cindy?" he asked in an astonished tone…as he dropped the package and roses…

"Jimmy!" she turned to Nick and pushed him away with all of her strength.

"How could you?" Hot tears were stinging his cheeks as he turned around and ran in no particular direction. He just knew he had to get away from the horrible site he just witnessed.

"I hate you! You bastard! You are ruining everything!" She screamed at Nick.

"Come ON! You don't really want to be with that freak do you?" He asked trying to grab her arm.

"First of all he's not a freak, and second of all yes I do want to be with him! Forever!" she again pushed him away.

"Whatever…"

As he stalked off, Cindy went and picked up the package and roses, and sat right in the middle of her porch and cried. Everything she and Jimmy had was now gone, and unless she could save it, it would be lost forever

Later that night she finally came around to opening the package and in it she found a pearl necklace and an engagement ring and she just cried harder until her tears finally put her to sleep…then the next night he went over to her house to officially end their relationship…

(End Flashback)

Cindy began to cry. She would do anything to be in his arms right now.

"How could you kiss him?!" he said as he began to pace.

"Correction! I didn't kiss him he kissed me!" she said staring him down.

"Well by the looks of it you were enjoying it!" he stopped to glare at her.

"How could you say that? You are the only one I love with all my heart! I just wish you knew that. Oh yeah, I found the engagement ring."

Jimmy's eyes were turning slightly pink. "Well you know what? I did want to marry you! Correction, I still want to marry you but…"

"But what?" she asked confused and a bit hopeful.

"I don't know if I can now. Obviously I'm not good enough for you."

" That's not true at all!!" she said reaching for his hands.

"Well you sure fooled me!" he pushed her hands away and turned towards his house.

"Jimmy wait. Please?"

As he looked back at her and she could see the deep sorrow in his eyes, but just as the moment came it was taken away.

"Jimmy! Look out!"

Cindy started running to try and save him, but it was too late. Just as he stepped out into the road a car swerved around the corner and hit him dead on. With that Cindy yelled to her mom to call and ambulance and she rushed out to Jimmy and amazingly he was still alive and conscious. He could only get out a few words before passing out.

"I'm sorry. I still love you. Remember, J + C forever." He smiled a bit. Then he fell unconscious.

* * *

ok...if you still feel the need to flame me that's fine go ahead and do it but please keep the heat around medium...and if you are going to flame me send me a Message about it please instead of posting it on here...unless you're just lazy and don't feel like it...then i guess just post it like normal. to those of you that like my story..."Rock on!" i'll post more once i know it's not complete crap.


	2. Chapter 2

When the ambulance pulled up to the hospital, the man and the woman that were with Jimmy in the back were hastily getting him to the E.R. Luckily Jimmy's parents were home at the time of the accident, and Cindy was able to tell them what happened. Cindy, Her mother, and Jimmy's parents piled in the car and were escorted by a police officer behind the ambulance. Jimmy's parents were told that he was going to need immediate surgery and they would need the parent's consent. Of course they agreed hastily and Jimmy was rushed away to surgery.

"Cindy? Are you alright?" Her mother asked as she hugged her tight.

Cindy said nothing as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm going to go call your friends and tell them to meet us up here. I'll be back in just a minute." She kissed Cindy on the head as she stood up to leave. Cindy wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and looked around. She saw people wait all around, but the most saddening thing she saw was Mrs. Neutron crying on Mr. Neutron's shoulder as he hugged he close. Cindy couldn't watch as she saw the sadness and worry in Mr. Neutron's eyes. She stood up to walk outside for some much needed fresh air.

It was about 8:00 at night when Jimmy finally woke up after his emergency surgery. Everyone except for Cindy had left. Jimmy's parent's had to go get some extra blankets and clothes so that they could stay the night. So Cindy was alone in the hospital room with Jimmy.

"Cindy?" Jimmy said in a weak voice.

She sat up from the uncomfortable chair she was sitting in and looked him in the eyes. "Yes Jimmy?" she said as she rushed to his side.

"I'm sorry for walking away from you. It could have saved both of us some pain." he winced as he tried to laugh.

"Jimmy, I don't care how much it hurt me I'm just glad you're ok." she smiled and tears of happiness and sorrow ran down her face.

"Cindy…"

"Yes?"

He attempted to pull her close to him and kissed her but he was so sore he could hardly raise his arm. Taking the hint she leaned forward so that they were face to face. And he kissed her softly on the mouth and whispered in her ear.

"I believe you."

"Really? You believe me about Nick?" she said sitting up and looking surprised.

"Why, should I not?"

"No you should." she replied giving him a reassuring smile.

"Why did you save me? I was so awful to you." he looked away.

"Because I love you. And back there when you were lying in the street I…I just didn't know what I was going to do if I lost you." she sighed.

He shakily grabbed her hand, "Cindy don't be sad, and don't ever say that again. I'll always love you. But, you can't be sad anymore because, obviously bad things happen when we get upset at each other…" she looked back up at him and he smiled.

"_I love it when he smiles. Even if his face is scratched all to hell he still looks amazing." _she thought happily, but her happiness quickly faded. "Are you sure you want me to stay? Because, if it hadn't have been for me you'd be fine now"

"Don't say that! I walked away because I was to overwhelmed with the truth…" he said before he could stop himself.

"Wait…you believed me then?" she said with an astonished look on her face.

"Yes, I know you would never do something like that to me. I was just so angry when I saw him…" he said looking away shamefully.

"I wish you would have said something."

"Yeah me too…" he again tried to laugh but the bruising on his torso was too painful.

"I'll I wanted was to be in your arms again and things to be back to the way they used to be. How can you be so happy when you just got hit by a car?" she looked confusedly at him.

"I'm happy because you are here and what do you mean by the way things_ used_ to be?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I mean I wish things were normal you know when we didn't fight?"

"oh yeah…those were the good days…but you know what?"

"What?"

"Theses are the great days…" He said managing to pull off a smirk. She leaned down to kiss him, but as soon as it began it ended with the worried cries of Sheen, Carl, and Libby.

"JIMMY!!!" cried Sheen and he pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Ahhh!" Jimmy cried wincing in pain.

"Not too hard Sheen he's probably still pretty sore." Libby said prying him off Jimmy.

"Sorry Jimmy" he released him.

"Jimmy I brought you my llama to keep you company." Carl said as he placed the plushy on the night stand.

"Jimmy! I'm so glad you're ok." his mother said as she also rushed into the room.

His dad followed in not far behind his mother. "Jimbo!" he said as he hugged his son. Jimmy's mother then started to cry tears of joy and she kissed Jimmy on the cheek.

Libby went to go get all of them some drinks when the nurse came in and announced to everyone that Jimmy would be well enough to go home in about 1 week after he had a few more treatments and had lots of bed rest. And when Libby came back with the drinks, they all celebrated with some purple flurp. When Jimmy's Parents left to take home all of their friends except Cindy, because there was not enough room in the car, they started talking again.

"Hey Cindy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." she almost whispered as she recalled how earlier she'd never thought that she was going to hear those words again. She leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips.

"You should go. You've been here all night and I'm sure you're exhausted." he said as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Okay. I'll go. But know that I'll be up here first chance I get." she said sternly with a light smile on her face.

"Okay. I'll be looking forward to that." he smiled as she kissed him one more time before she walked out of the door. "_I guess getting hit by a car is not so bad after all…"_ he smiled even bigger and soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
